White light emitting LEDs generally are comprised of a blue emitting LED combined with a phosphor that is stimulated by the blue (or ultraviolet) emission of the LED into emitting yellow light, the combination of the yellow and blue emissions providing a white light. Generally, the phosphor is Y3Al5O12:Ce3+, (hereafter, YAG:Ce). Because of various light scattering effects, some of the light generated is not available. If more of the light generated were to be emitted in a forward direction, that is, in the direction of the field to be illuminated, it would be advantageous.